


We're Here for You

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, but like very vague so it could apply to a lot of situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Reader finally breaks down in front of the team after reaching a breaking point in dealing with their own issues, fluff ensues.(Written as an emergency drabble on my tumblr)





	We're Here for You

              You were lying on your bed, your eyes staring up at the ceiling above you. You had been there for hours, your mind now numb. Your eyes were still red and puffy from when you had been crying earlier, but now they were half-lidded and your face void of any emotion. To say things had been a little difficult or rough lately would be an understatement, and you had been holed up in your room at the mountain for several days now. You only came out when you had to for missions, or when you needed to eat, and that last one was few and far between. You know you should be taking better care of yourself, but you just couldn’t muster up the energy, and your stomach hardly ever felt like it ached in hunger, even though the amount you’ve eaten was abysmal. You didn’t even know if the rest of the team had noticed your recent seclusion, they never seemed to mention anything to you, and they seemed content to leave you be while they went about their business. The thought alone sent another stab of hurt through you. It was just one more thing to add to the list of things you were dealing with right now.

              Of course, what you weren’t aware of, is that the team  _had_ noticed your change in behavior. You used to make sure to spend time with every one of them but lately you had been secluding yourself in your room, brushing off any and all attempts they made to hang out with you. They knew you were likely dealing with something, but aside from making an effort to invite you to spend some time with them, they were at a loss for what else they should do.  It took them some time, you were  _their_ teammate, and they wanted to help you through this on their own, but when their tactics weren’t producing any results, and you seemed to only be getting worse, they swallowed their pride and went to the only other person they knew could give them advice; Black Canary.

              Black Canary wanted to intervene right when the other members let her know of your condition, she too had been starting to note the change in your behavior, but when she saw how determined the team was to help you through this on their own, she held herself back. Instead, she gave the team advice. She pointed out the flaws in their previous plan, and helped them understand all the different ways they could show they were there for you, yet still let you keep your own space. She also taught them how to offer help that still let you move and deal with everything at your own pace, so that you weren’t forced to confront something you weren’t ready for.

              Armed with this new advice, the team quickly put it to action. You immediately noticed the difference in how they acted and treated you. They let you know that they were aware that you were going through something, and that they wouldn’t pry, and would let you share it if you chose to whenever you felt ready. In the meantime, they would be there for whatever you needed, whenever you needed them. They continued on, telling you how you shouldn’t feel obligated to rush through anything if you weren’t ready to deal with it, and that they still cared for you the same and some other things that you knew had come from Black Canary but in that moment, you didn’t care. You broke down then, the stress of silently dealing with your problems and knowledge of having people who would still be there for you crashing over you suddenly, bringing you down to your knees as sobs wracked your body. All seven members were next to you in an instant, mentally and physically going through every step Black Canary had made them memorize should this happen.

              It was a long while before you stopped crying, but when you did, you felt a new warmth blossom within you when you realized that your team was still there next to you. Someone’s arms were wrapped around you, tight enough to provide a sense of security, but lose enough so you didn’t feel trapped. You realized that this was the person whose chest you had been crying into all this time. Others were talking to you, words of comfort and encouragement that seemed so foreign to your ears, but not at all unwelcome. The rest were standing quietly, and even though they were silent you felt their reassuring presence. It would have sent you into another wave of tears, this time of happiness, if you weren’t already out.

              From that day, you tried your best to get through what you were dealing with. Kaldur would be the voice of reason. You would vent to him or come to him with one of your problems and he would listen with his full attention, never turning you away or complain until the two of you had worked it out and you had a solution. Dick would sit there and play games with you for hours, and every time he would let you win, but he would do so in a way that didn’t give that fact away. It was a welcome distraction, and helped you focus your mind on something other than missions or your own problems. Wally would be the one to run and get you any food or items you needed. Wanted pasta directly from Italy? Done. The thing you needed was all the way on the opposite end of the country? He’ll be back in less than two minutes or your next food item was doubled. Conner would just hang around when you didn’t want to be alone, but also didn’t have the energy to do much of anything. He was a constant source of quiet reassurance, and it did wonders on some of you bad days. You and M’gann would bake or binge TV shows together, or she would bake for you. Artemis was the one to take you out for a night with just the two of you. Most times this meant patrol, but there were quite a few nights the two of you would suit up and just see what kind of hell you could raise before the night was over. Zatanna was the one to preform small shows for you with her magic. Like playing video games with Dick, it was a welcome distraction, and it often made you laugh as Zatanna would preform some of the most ridiculous spell with your other team members as the ‘willing’ audience participant. Rocket was a lot like Artemis, but she was the one to take you out on the tow during the daylight hours. Most times you two still tried to raise hell, but it was nice to get out of your room and the mountain, and there were no shortage of activities for the two of you to do.

              Your problems weren’t just going to go away overnight, you and the rest of the team knew that, but having them there beside you, ready to help out in any way they can be it big or small, brought a feeling of love and comfort to you that you hadn’t felt for a while. You knew that your team would now do anything for you, and that you truly mattered for them. You weren’t afraid to show your shortcomings or your problems to them anymore because they wouldn’t abandon you, they would stand by your side and help you through to the other side. With Black Canary watching everyone from the sidelines, it was with pride as she saw you take everything at your own pace and improve. Your team was going to stand with you no matter what, and you knew you would do the same for them.


End file.
